monkeesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monkees discography
This list shows recordings released as The Monkees and those released under different names with the participation of at least two of the group's members. The most comprehensive online discography of the Monkees is maintained by JD McCutcheon at Monkee45s.net (link) and features high-resolution images of sleeves, labels, and liner notes from around the world. United States Studio Albums EPs Singles Compilations *''Greatest Hits'' (1969) *''Barrel Full of Monkees'' (1971) *''Re-Focus'' (1972) / Greatest Hits (1976) *''More Greatest Hits of the Monkees'' (1982) *''Monkee Business'' (1982) *''Tails of the Monkees'' (1983) *''Monkee Flips'' (1984) *''Hit Factory'' (1985) *''Then & Now... The Best of the Monkees'' (1986) *''Missing Links'' (1987) *''Missing Links Volume Two'' (1990) *''Listen to the Band'' (1991) *''Greatest Hits'' (1995) *''18 Great Singles All on Colored Vinyl'' (1995) *''Barrelful of Monkees: Monkees Songs for Kids!'' (1996) *''Missing Links Volume Three'' (1996) *''Tutti Legends 2: The Monkees'' (1996) *''I'm a Believer and Other Hits'' (1997) *''Daydream Believer and Other Hits'' (1998) *''The Monkees Anthology'' (1998) *''Music Box'' (2001) *''The Essentials'' (2002) *''The Best of the Monkees'' (2003) *''Last Train to Clarksville and Other Hits'' (2007) *''The Monkees: Collector's Edition'' (2007) *''Flashback with the Monkees'' (2012) *''The Monkees in Mono'' (2014) *''Classic Album Collection'' (2016) *''Cereal Box Record Set'' (2016) *''50'' (2016) *''Forever'' (2016) Live Recordings *''Live 1967'' (1987) *"MGBGT (Live)" (1987) — B-side of "Heart and Soul" *"(I'll) Love You Forever (Live)" (1987) — B-side of "Every Step of the Way" *''20th Anniversary Tour 1986'' (1987) — sold only at concerts as Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork *"Circle Sky" (1990) — first appeared on Missing Links Volume Two '' *"(I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone" (1991) — first appeared on ''Listen to the Band '' *Together Again'' (1995) — cassette sold only at concerts as Micky & Davy *''Concert in Japan'' (1996) —CD reissue of 1981 Japanese album, as Dolenz, Jones, Boyce and Hart *''Summer 1967: The Complete U.S. Concert Recordings'' (2001) *''2001: Live in Las Vegas!'' (2001) — sold only at concerts as Peter Tork, Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz *''MonkeeMania 2002: Live in Toronto'' (2002) — sold only at concerts as Micky Dolenz & Davy Jones *''Live Summer Tour'' (2003) *''Extended Versions'' (2003) *"You Just May Be the One" (2010) — first appeared on Head (3-CD deluxe edition) *''"Sunny Girlfriend" (2010) — first appeared on ''Head (3-CD deluxe edition) *"You Told Me" (2010) — first appeared on Head (3-CD deluxe edition) Specialty Recordings *"A Little Bit Me, a Little Bit You" b/w "She Hangs Out" (1967) — promo single issued as "My Favorite Monkee" Davy Jones Sings *''Open-End Radio Special Interview Platter'' (1968) — Head promo featuring Davy Jones interview *''Golden Hits'' (1969) — mail order only *Record No. 1 (1970) — cereal box record *Record No. 2 (1970) — cereal box record *Record No. 3 (1970) — cereal box record *Record No. 4 (1970) — cereal box record *"Christmas Is My Time of Year" b/w "White Christmas" (1976) — fan club single released as Micky Dolenz, Davy Jones and Peter Tork; reissued at conventions in 1986 as We Three Monkees *''The Monkees'' (1976) — mail order only *"Steam Engine" b/w "Rainbows" (1982) — fan club single *''The Best of the Monkees'' (1986) — mail order *''20th Anniversary Tour 1986'' (1987) — sold only at concerts as Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork *''The Monkees'' (1994) — promotional CD sampler *''30th Anniversary Collection'' (1996) — ''mail order *Hey Hey We're the Monkees'' (1996) — CD-ROM with two audio CD tracks *''The Monkees Talk Downunder'' (1997) — audio interview CD *''Headquarters Sessions'' (2000) — mail order only, limited edition of 4,500 copies *''Summer 1967: The Complete U.S. Concert Recordings'' (2001) — mail order only, limited edition of 3,500 copies *''2001: Live in Las Vegas!'' (2001) — sold only at concerts as Peter Tork, Davy Jones, Micky Dolenz *''Mini and the Monkees'' (2002) — CD included with early Minis during the U.S. lauch of the vehicle. *''MonkeeMania 2002: Live in Toronto'' — sold only at concerts as Micky Dolenz & Davy Jones *"I Didn't Know You Had It in You Sailly, You're a Real Ball of Fire" b/w "Daydream Believer (Alternate Mix)" (2007) — single available only with online purchase *''The Birds, the Bees & the Monkees'' (2010) — mail order only *"St. Matthew (Acoustic Version)" b/w "Lady's Baby (Acoustic Version)" (2010) — single available only with online purchase *''Head'' (2010) — mail order only *"Porpoise Song (Theme from 'Head') (Instrumental Version)" b/w "As We Go Along (Instrumental Version)" (2010) — single available only with online purchase *"Circle Sky (Live)" b/w "Can You Dig It (Mono Mix)" (2011) — single available only with online purchase *''Instant Replay'' (2011) — mail order only *"I Go Ape (Acetate Version)" b/w "(I Prithee) Do Not Ask for Love (Acetate Version)" (2011) — single available only with online purchase *''The Monkees Present'' (2013) — mail order only *"Good Clean Fun (Alternate Mix)" b/w "Mommy and Daddy (7/10/69 Stereo Mix)" (2013) — single available only with online purchase Monkees discography Monkees discography *''The Monkees'' (2014) — mail order only